Peter Pettigrew
|krew = Czysta lub półkrwiZ powodu tego, że jego matka była czarownicą, a także ze względu na przynależność do śmierciożerców nie mógł on być mugolakiem. |tytuł = * Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy * Hatstall * Strażnik Tajemnicy |pseudonim = * Glizdogon * Parszywek |płeć = M |oczy = Niebieskie |włosy = Blond |rodzina = * Pani Pettigrew * Enid Pettigrew |bogin = Lord VoldemortLEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 |patronus = BrakWszyscy śmierciożercy oprócz Severusa Snape'a nie posiadali patronusów. |animag = Szczur |przynależność = * Hogwart ** Gryffindor * Zakon Feniksa * Śmierciożercy * Huncwoci * Rodzina Pettigrew * Rodzina Weasleyów |aktor = * Timothy Spall * Charles Hughes * Tom Goodman-Hill * Dex * Włodzimierz Press |Peter Pettigrew |różdżka = Kasztanowiec i włókno ze smoczego serca, 9¼ cala, krucha |praca = Podwójny agent Voldemorta |dom = Gryffindor |rasa = Człowiek }} Peter „Glizdogon” Pettigrew (Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy – odebrany) (ur. między 1 września 1959 r. a 31 sierpnia 1960 r. – zm. marzec 1998 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi lub półkrwi, śmierciożerca, dawniej przyjaciel Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina; jeden z Huncwotów. Peter urodził się w 1960 roku. W młodości uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Tam poznał Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina, z którymi stworzył Mapę Huncwotów. Został także nielegalnie animagiem i nauczył się przemieniać w szczura. Po ukończeniu edukacji stał się agentem Voldemorta. W 1981 roku dołączył do zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta zdradzając Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Peter, bojąc się konsekwencji swoich czynów, wrobił w to Syriusza Blacka, a sam zabił zaklęciem wywołującym eksplozję dwunastu mugoli, odciął sobie palec i jako szczur uciekł do ścieków. Świat czarodziejów uwierzył więc, że to Syriusz zdradził Potterów i zamknął go w Azkabanie, a z Pettigrew pozostał jedynie palec. Przybłąkał się do rodziny Weasley i został domowym zwierzątkiem o imieniu Parszywek należącym do Percy'ego Weasleya, a potem i do Ronalda Weasleya. Przez trzy lata (od 1991 do 1993 roku) mieszkał z Ronem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Ujawnił się w 1994, a rok później pomógł odrodzić się Czarnemu Panu na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Wcześniej na polecenie Voldemorta zabił Cedrika Diggory'ego. Zmarł w 1998 podczas potyczki w dworze Malfoya uduszony przez własną sztuczną, srebrną dłoń. W filmie Zgredek ogłusza Glizdogona nieznanym zaklęciem. Biografia Wczesne życie Peter Pettigrew urodził się między 1 września 1959 r. a 31 sierpnia 1960 r. w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi lub półkrwi w Wielkiej Brytanii lub Irlandii. Był on synem pani Pettigrew oraz był prawdopodobnie spokrewniony z Enid Pettigrew. Nauka w Hogwarcie mały|lewo|176px|Peter w latach szkolnych W 1971 roku, w wieku jedenastu lat, Peter dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, informujący o przyjęciu go do placówki. Swoją różdżkę odziedziczył lub kupił, prawdopodobnie w sklepie Ollivanderów na ulicy Pokątnej. Po przyjeździe do zamku został przydzielony do Domu Lwa, Gryffindoru. Tiara Przydziału zastanawiała się, czy nie przydzielić go do Slytherinu. Przez to, iż trwało to długo, został Hatstall. Poznał w swoim szkolnym domu Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Syriusza Blacka, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Często przebywali razem w gospodzie Trzy Miotły, gdzie obsługiwała ich Madame Rosmerta. Według Minerwy McGonagall James i Syriusz byli idolami Petera, a chłopak nie dorównywał im talentem, zawsze grał w drugiej lidze. Wiadomo także, że w latach szkolnych był beznadziejny w pojedynkach''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), rozdział ''Mapa Huncwotów, str. 220 . mały|239x239px|Peter z czasów Huncwotów On, James Potter i Syriusz Black odkryli wkrótce, że Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Pomimo tego faktu nie odtrącili przyjaciela. Znaleźli sposób, by dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w czasie pełni księżyca, kiedy ulegał transformacji. Przez trzy lata uczyli się, jak stać się animagiem, aż do skutku. Peter mógł zmieniać się w szczura. Z tego też powodu, przyjaciele nazwali go Glizdogonem. Czwórka stworzyła wkrótce Mapę Huncwotów, która pokazywała wiele tajemnych pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie i przejść do Hogsmeade. Sporządzić ją pomógł im fakt, iż codziennie włóczyli się po zamku. Wkrótce jednak mapa została skonfiskowana przez woźnego, Argusa Filcha. Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów mały|300px|Fotografia przedstawiająca członków Zakonu Feniksa (Pettigrew pomiędzy Lily i Jamesem Potterami). Po przejęciu świata czarodziejów przez Lorda Voldemorta Pettigrew dołączył do grona jego popleczników. Czarnoksiężnik kazał mu szpiegować członków Zakonu Feniksa. Peter ze strachu przed nim postanowił wykonać zadanie i dołączył do organizacji, donosząc Voldemortowi o wszystkich nowych działaniach Zakonu. Został uwieczniony na fotografii przedstawiającej członków grupy, gdzie stał między Jamesem i Lily Potterami. Zdrada W 1980 roku Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała przepowiednię, według której pod koniec lipca miał się narodzić chłopiec, mający moc równą Voldemortowi. Podsłuchał ją Severus Snape i przekazał usłyszaną treść Czarnemu Panu. W tym samym czasie Albus Dumbledore ukrył Lily i Jamesa Potterów za pomocą zaklęcia Fideliusa. Małżeństwo na swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy typowało Syriusza Blacka, lecz ten odmówił na rzecz Petera twierdząc, że nikt by Pettigrew nie podejrzewał. Tak więc Peter został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Wkrótce jednak wydał ''małżeństwo Lordowi Voldemortowi, który 31 października 1981 roku przybył do Doliny Godryka i zabił Potterów, tracąc moc, usiłując zamordować ich rocznego synka Harry'ego. Po przybyciu do wraku domu Potterów, Pettigrew wywnioskował, co się stało, wziął różdżkę Voldemorta, która pozostała pośród gruzów, obawiając się, że Ministerstwo odkryje jego zdradę poprzez sprawdzenie go i ukrył ją w nieznanym miejscu. Oprócz Potterów, tylko Black wiedział, kto jest Strażnikiem. Gdy udał się do kryjówki Glizdogona, nie znajdując go ani tym bardziej żadnych śladów walki, od razu domyślił się do czego doprowadził Pettigrew. Syriusz chciał zemścić się za śmierć przyjaciela i jego żony. Gdy osaczył Glizdogona w centrum mugolskiego miasta, Pettigrew krzyknął, że Black zdradził Potterów tak, by wszyscy naokoło go słyszeli. Następnie, za pomocą zaklęcia, spowodował eksplozję, w której zginęło dwunastu mugoli. Aby schronić się przed Syriuszem i jednocześnie uwolnić się od ewentualnych zarzutów, Peter odciął sobie palec, a następnie zamienił się w szczura i uciekł do kanałów. Dzięki temu cała społeczność czarodziejów uznała go za poległego w walce ze zdrajcą i zabójcą. Black w konsekwencji został zesłany do Azkabanu. Peter został niesłusznie odznaczony Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy za bohaterskie zachowanie w obliczu śmierci. Jego matka dostała palec syna w szkatułce − największy fragment jego ciała, jaki odnaleziono. Zamiana w Parszywka mały|lewo|Pettigrew jako Parszywek wraz z [[Ron Weasley|Ronem Weasleyem]] Peter ukrywał się jako szczur, mając nadzieję na uniknięcie innych zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Kiedy Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać przepadł dzięki informacjom Glizdogona, Śmierciożercy podejrzewali go o bycie zdrajcą. Peter obawiał się, że jeśli dowiedzą się o jego dalszym istnieniu, ci, którzy uniknęli Azkabanu (tacy jak Lucjusz Malfoy i Corban Yaxley) zabiją go za pozostawienie ich organizacji w tak chaotycznym stanie. Szukając magicznej rodziny, która go przygarnie, przybłąkał się do rodziny Weasleyów. Został przygarnięty przez Percy'ego Weasleya, który później oddał go Ronowi. Został nazwany "Parszywek". Było jasne, że Parszywek nie jest zwykłym szczurem. Był niezwykle stary jak na szczura swojego gatunku, którego oczekiwana długość życia wynosiła trzy lata, zaś Parszywek przebywał u Weasleyów aż dwanaście lat. Powodem, dla którego zdecydował się zostać przygarniętym przez czarodziejską rodzinę, było to, że mógł śledzić wiadomości z czarodziejskiego świata i mógłby wrócić do swojego pana, gdyby powrócił do władzy. Takim sposobem mógł także przynieść Harry'ego Pottera jako prezent powitalny, więc żaden Śmierciożerca nie ośmieliłby się uznać go za zdrajcę, ale nigdy nie podjął takiego działania jako zwierzak Rona, ponieważ Voldemort nie był wystarczająco silny, by go chronić. mały|276x276px|Parszywek Gdy 1 września 1991 Parszywek razem z Ronem i Harrym Potterem jechał Ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart do przedziału weszli Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle. Mimo, że ugryzł Gregory'ego Goyle'a na kostkach palców, gdy próbował ukraść jedzenie Harry'ego i Rona, Ron generalnie uważał, że Parszywek jest bezużyteczny, ponieważ wszystko co robił to tylko "jedzenie i spanie". Później ćwiczył na Parszywku zaklęcie zmieniające barwę sierści, jednak bezskutecznie. Rok później, gdy Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta, Ron złamał różdżkę, przez co nie wychodziło mu wiele zaklęć. Podczas lekcji transmutacji Weasley próbował zamienić Parzywka w kieliszek, lecz nie mógł pozbyć się jego ogona. Ujawnienie się W lecie 1993 roku Parszywek wraz z rodziną Weasleyów udał się do Egiptu. Syriusz Black rozpoznał Petera na zdjęciu z ''Proroka Codziennego, które przedstawiało całą rodzinę na wczasach. Black postanowił chronić Harry'ego i uciekł z Azkabanu. Na wieść o jego ucieczce Peter jako szczur zaczął żyć w ogromnym stresie. Zaczął łysieć i chudnąć. Ron myślał, że było to spowodowane podróżą do Egiptu i ciągłym zagrożeniem ze strony kota Hermiony – Krzywołapa, który chciał dostarczyć Petera Syriuszowi. Z kolei Harry myślał, że życie Parszywka powoli dobiega końca. W końcu Pettigrew ponownie sfingował swoją śmierć, gryząc się i zostawiając krew, pozwalając Ronowi uwierzyć, że Krzywołap zjadł szczura. Ten incydent niemal zrujnował przyjaźń Rona i Hermiony, dopóki nie pogodzili się z udzieleniem pomocy Rubeusowi Hagridowi w obronie hipogryfa Hardodzioba. W tym samym roku Remus Lupin, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy z dwulicowości Pettigrew i uwierzył, że jest martwy, rozpoczął pracę w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zaczął podejrzewać prawdę, gdy zobaczył nazwisko Petera na skonfiskowanej Harry'emu Mapie Huncwotów, pergaminie stworzonym przez niego i jego przyjaciół. 6 czerwca 1994 roku Hermiona znalazła Parszywka ukrywającego się w dzbanku mleka w chacie Hagrida. Kiedy Ron próbował sprowadzić go z powrotem do zamku, Parszywek próbował uciec, ale został złapany przez Rona w cieniu Wierzby Bijącej. Tam, Ron i Pettigrew zostali wciągnięci do tunelu prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty przez Syriusza, a zaraz potem przybiegli przyjaciele Rona, Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger. Po gorącej dyskusji, przybyciu profesorów Lupina i Snape'a i oszołomieniu tego drugiego, Pettigrew został zdemaskowany przez Syriusza i Remusa. Początkowo próbował zrzucić winę na Syriusza, ale kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw i wszystkie dowody były przeciwko niemu, błagał o litość każdą osobę w chacie (oprócz Snape'a, który był nieprzytomny od czasu ujawnienia Pettigrew). Każdy z nich był zdegustowany tchórzostwem, a fakt, że odważył się poprosić o litość po tym, jak oszukał ich na tak wiele sposobów, jeszcze bardziej ich rozwścieczył.mały|220px|Pettigrew schwytany przez Syriusza i RemusaRemus i Syriusz planowali zabić starego przyjaciela, ale Harry w akcie łaski ocalił go. Zgodził się natomiast, by wydać go dementorom, aby oczyścić Syriusza z zarzutówm. Ocalenie życia Peterowi sprawiło, że miał on dług wdzięczności wobec chłopca. Plan jednak nie wypalił, gdyż księżyc był w pełni a Remus zmienił się w niekontrolowanego wilkołaka, ponieważ po znalezieniu nazwiska Pettigrew na mapie zapomniał zażyć swój Wywar Tojadowy. Syriusz został zmuszony zmiany w psa, aby chronić Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę przed Remusem, co wykorzystał Glizdogon, który oszołomił Rona różdżką Lupina, po czym przekształcił się w szczura i uciekł. Druga wojna czarodziejów Odnalezienie Czarnego Pana mały|lewo|Peter w 1998 rokuPo ucieczce z Hogwartu Pettigrew nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko odnaleźć Voldemorta, aby Black i Lupin nie zabili go. Poszedł po różdżkę Voldemorta, a następnie udał się do Albanii. Na miejscu dowiedział się od szczurów o pewnym miejscu w puszczy, do którego stworzenia bały się zbliżać, ponieważ "ciemna zjawa" przejmowała ciała zwierząt i zabijała je. W drodze do swego pana, Peter zatrzymał się w gospodzie na jedzenie, gdzie wpadł na Bertę Jorkins, pracownicę Ministerstwa Magii, która spędzała swój urlop w Albanii. Chociaż go rozpoznała, Pettigrew był w stanie zwabić ją do lasu i obezwładnić ją, zanim oddał ją Czarnemu Panu. Podczas tortur, Jorkins przekazał im informacje, które pomogły Voldemortowi zaplanować atak na Harry'ego Pottera, w tym informacje o Turnieju Trójmagicznym i lokalizacji wiernego Śmierciożercy. Została jednak trafiona silnym Zaklęciem Zapomnienia - mającym na celu ukrycie lokalizacji Śmierciożercy - tak mocnym, że doznała trwałego uszkodzenia mózgu. Kiedy Voldemort zabił Bertę, Peter pomyślał, że to był błąd, uważając, że powinni zmodyfikować jej pamięć i że jej zniknięcie nie pozostanie niezauważone. Pettigrew doił dla Voldemorta jad z węża czarnoksiężnika - Nagini, aby go wzmocnić i zapewnić mu prowizoryczne ciało. Niósł słabe, małe ciało Voldemorta z Albanii, aż do domu Riddle'ów w wiosce Little Hangleton w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie Czarny Pan zamordował pół wieku wcześniej swojego ojca i dziadków. Voldemort nie chciał posiąść ciała Glizdogona, ponieważ został uznany za zmarłego przez czarodziejską społeczność i przyciągnąłby zbyt wiele uwagi. Z biegiem czasu Pettigrew bezskutecznie próbował przekonać Voldemorta, by do procesu odrodzenia użył krwi innego czarodzieja niż Harry Potter. Peter zaoferował Voldemortowi, że przyprowadziłby mu czarodzieja, gdyby tylko pozwolił mu opuścić rezydencję na kilka dni, ale Voldemort uznał to za próbę dezercji. i twierdził, że Pettigrew żałował, że nigdy nie wrócił do niego. Pettigrew zawsze wzdrygał się na sam widok i możliwość dotknięcia Voldemorta, co dodatkowo wzmocniło jego przekonanie, że Pettigrew uciekłby, gdyby dano mu taką możliwość. Czarny Pan wiedział, że jeśli Pettigrew nie będzie w stanie doić jadu Nagini i nakarmić go, Voldemort straci swą siłę, przez co nie mógł pozwolić Glizdogonowi odejść. Peter zabrał Voldemorta do domu rodziny Crouchów, aby uwolnić Barty'ego Croucha Juniora, o którym wspominała Jorkins, a następnie podporządkował Barty'ego Crouch Sr. Do następnego zadania Pettigrew został wysłany z Bartym Juniorem, by złapać byłego Aurora, Alastora Moody'ego, który miał uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. Podczas gdy Crouch przemienił się w Moody'ego i wyruszył do Hogwartu, Pettigrew został przydzielony do czuwania nad będącym pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Bartym Seniorem. Glizdogon zaniedbał swój obowiązek, w wyniku czego Crouch uciekł i prawie sabotował plan. Został jednak zabity przez Croucha Juniora, a Pettigrew został ukarany przez Voldemorta klątwą Cruciatus. Odrodzenie Voldemorta Glizdogon odegrał ważną rolę w odrodzeniu Lorda Voldemorta. Kiedy Harry Potter, wraz z Cedrikiem Diggory'm, został dostarczony za pomocą Świstoklika na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, czego nie do końca spodziewał się Voldemort, Pettigrew zamordował tego drugiego na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Aby wykonać rytuał na Harrym przeciął ramię Harry'ego dużym nożem, by przywrócić Voldemorta do fizycznego ciała, nawet niechętnie poświęcając własną rękę. W nagrodę za jego pomoc, Voldemort zastąpił odciętą dłoń srebrną repliką. Można przypuszczać, że to wydarzenie, wraz z późniejszą śmiercią Syriusza Blacka uświadomiło czarodziejską społeczność, że Pettigrew żyje i jest aktywnym Śmierciożercą. Służący Latem 1996 roku, rok po przywróceniu Voldemorta do pełnej mocy i osiągnięciu w pełni zregenerowanego ciała, Pettigrew został wysłany do "pomocy" Severus'owi Snape'owi w jego domu w Spinner's End. Snape traktował jednak Glizdogona jako zwykłego służącego. Gdy Narcyza Malfoy składała Wieczystą Przysięgę Snape'owi, a Bellatriks Lestrange służyła jako Gwarant. Peter nie usłyszał jednak jej zawartości, ponieważ został wygnany przez Severusa z pokoju po tym, jak został przyłapany na podsłuchiwaniu przez drzwi, czymś, co często robił według Snape'a. Latem 1997 roku Pettigrew przebywał w Dworze Malfoyów, siedzibie Śmierciożerców i działał jako strażnik więźniów w piwnicy. Podczas spotkania w rezydencji Voldemort kazał mu sprawdzić ich więźnia, Garricka Ollivandera. Ollivander został również zmuszony do zrobienia nowej różdżki dla Glizdogona. Peter pilnował także Charity Burbage, nauczycielkę Mugoloznawstwa w Hogwarcie. Wraz z innymi obecnymi Śmierciożercami obserwował, jak Voldemort zabił ją i nakarmił Nagini jej ciałem. Potyczka w dworze Malfoya i śmierć mały|Śmierć Petera.W okolicach Wielkanocy 1998 roku, Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Dean Thomas i goblin Gryfek zostali złapani i przyprowadzeni do dworu Malfoyów przez grupę Szmalcowników prowadzoną przez wilkołaka Fenrira Greybacka. Więźniów zamknięto w piwnicy, gdzie wcześniej już uwięziono Lunę Lovegood i Ollivandera. Bellatriks odizolowała Hermionę od reszty i torturowała ją w czasie przesłuchania na temat tego, w jaki sposób trio uzyskało Miecz Gryffindora, który znajdował się w jej skarbcu w Banku Gringotta. Wkrótce później do Hermiony dołączył także Gryfek. W trakcie przesłuchania, w piwnicy aportował się Zgredek, były skrzat domowy Malfoyów, by uratować pojmanych. Skrzat deportował się wraz z Deanem, Luną i Ollivanderem do Muszelki, a Harry i Ron zostali by pomóc pozostałym. Dźwięk teleportacji usłyszeli jednak Malfoyowie i wysłali Glizdogona na dół, aby zbadał sprawę. Gdy Peter wszedł do piwnicy został oślepiony przez światło z Wygaszacza, a następnie zaatakowany przez Harry'ego i Rona. W trakcie szamotaniny Potter przypomniał, jak kiedyś uratował Peter'owi życie. Wtedy śmierciożerca zawahał się, a jego srebrna ręka, uznając to za zdradę wobec Voldemorta sięgnęła do gardła i zaczęła go dusić. Harry i Ron starali się ją powstrzymać, ale nie dali rady i Peter zmarł. Po śmierci Nie wiadomo co stało się z jego ciałem po śmierci. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Pettigrew był znienawidzony przez większość czarodziejskiego świata, możliwe, że Voldemort nakarmił jego zwłokami Nagini lub pozbył się jego ciała w inny sposób. Peter dotarł do próżni, w której do końca przebywał, bez możliwości wrócenia na świat jako duch. Wygląd mały|268px Peter miał wyraz twarzy podobny do szczura i był dość niski. Miał małe, wodniste oczy, spiczasty nos i piskliwy głos, co mogło być skutkiem długoletniej przemiany w Parszywka. W młodości miał brązowe włosy, które z czasem przerzedziły się i zmieniły kolor, przy czym Pettigrew wyłysiał. Przez ten czas też schudł. Od roku 1981 nie miał wskazującego palca prawej ręki, gdyż bojąc się zemsty Syriusza upozorował własną śmierć, odciął sobie go (by myślano, że tylko to z niego zostało) i przemienił się w szczura. W 1995 roku poświęcił całą rękę na prośbę Czarnego Pana, a ten wyczarował mu nową. Osobowość lewo Mimo przydziału do Gryffindoru, domu słynącego z wyjątkowej odwagi, Peter był bardzo tchórzliwy. Bardziej trafne byłoby umieszczenie go w Slytherinie, którego mieszkańcy odznaczali się sprytem. Ponadto większość śmierciożerców było w młodości w Domu Węża. Możliwe, iż Tiara Przydziału pomyliła się przy jego przydziale lub odczuła w chłopcu potencjał oraz chęć wykazania się. Peter od najmłodszych lat był słaby w pojedynkowaniu się. Nie mógł wykazać się mądrością, postanowił więc zabłysnąć sławą. Dlatego właśnie dołączył do Huncwotów − centrum zainteresowania wśród uczniów Hogwartu. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * Czarna magia − biorąc pod uwagę, że Peter był śmierciożercą, można przypuszczać, iż znał się na Czarnej Magii. Możliwe, że pobierał nauki od Czarnego Pana. * Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne − Glizdogon umiał także rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. W 1995 roku na cmentarzu w Little Whinging za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra zabił Cedrika Diggory'ego. * Animag − jako animag Pettigrew mógł zamieniać się w szczura. Pod jego postacią spędził dwanaście lat w rodzinie Weasley. Relacje Huncwoci mały|lewo|269x269px|Huncwoci - od lewej Syriusz, James i Peter Peter poznał Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Syriusza Blacka w latach szkolnych. Razem z nimi stworzył Mapę Huncwotów. Według profesor McGonagall, Potter i Black byli idolami Glizdogona, a ten nie dorównywał im talentem. Był zafascynowany ich popularnością wśród studentów oraz umiejętnościami magicznymi. Chociaż Peter był o niebo gorszy od reszty, Huncwoci z nieznanych przyczyn postanowili przyjąć go do swojej bandy. Gdy grupa dowiedziała się, iż Remus jest wilkołakiem starali się mu pomóc, przemienili się dla niego w animagów. Mimo że James i Peter się przyjaźnili, Pettigrew po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie wydał małżeństwo Czarnemu Panu i nie wykazał przy tym skruchy. Syriusz Black polecił Lily i Jamesowi zrobić Petera swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, wierząc że stanie na wysokości zadania. Gdy dowiedział się co zrobił Glizdogon postanowił się zemścić i go zabić, jednak bezskutecznie. Przez dwanaście lat wierzył, iż chłopak nie żyje. Kiedy dowiedział się o drugim życiu Pettigrew uciekł z Azkabanu i obiecał sobie, że się zemści. mały|242px|Syriusz i Peter Podczas potyczki we Wrzeszczącej Chacie Syriusz był gotów zabić Petera. Nie wykazywał skruchy, mimo przyjaźni w latach szkolnych. Glizdogon błagał go o litość. Później Black zgodził się oddać go w ręce dementorów. Stosunek Remusa Lupina do Pettigrew był obojętny. Przeżył on szok po śmierci Potterów, nie zachował się jednak tak jak Black i nie próbował odszukać lub zabić Glizdogona. Jednak w 1993 r., we Wrzeszczącej Chacie pokazał, że po dwunastu latach gotów był gotowy dawnego przyjaciela zamordować. Za namową Harry'ego Pottera zgodził się jednak na oddanie go w ręce dementorów. Harry Potter Wiadomo, że miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności, gdyż uratował mu życie, gdy Syriusz i Remus próbowali go zabić. Mógł mu przypominać Jamesa i tak samo mu imponować. Harry jednak nie mógł znieść, że Peter wydał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. W 1997 roku Glizdogon wahał się nad wypuszczeniem Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół z celi w dworze Malfoya. Lord Voldemort mały|lewo|Voldemort Peter bał się Czarnego Pana od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Postanowił pomóc Voldemortowi odzyskać moc dojąc Nagini. W 1994 roku przyczynił się do powrotu swojego pana, za co Ten−Którego−Imienia−Nie−Wolno−Wymawiać okazał mu wdzięczność. Czarny Pan wyczuwał, że Peter jest tchórzem i ma do niego respekt. Wierzył jednak, że pomoże mu odzyskać siły. Severus Snape W latach szkolnych Peter razem z Jamesem Potterem, Syriuszem Blackiem i Remusem Lupinem zabawiał się dręcząc Severusa Snape'a, ucznia Slytherinu. Pettigrew nie darzył go więc zbytnią sympatią. W 1996 roku Glizdogon został wysłany przez Lorda Voldemorta na Spinner's End, aby pomagać Snape'owi. Okazało się jednak, że jest on pewnego rodzaju sługą, wypełniającym wszelkie zachcianki Severusa. Ronald Weasley Peter przez dwanaście lat był w posiadaniu rodziny Weasley. Na początku miał go Percy, lecz w późniejszym czasie oddał szczura Ronowi. Glizdogon pod postacią Parszywka spędził z Ronem trzy lata w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa W Hogwarcie. Pomógł chłopcu, gdy Gregory Goyle chciał w 1991 roku ukraść z ich przedziału czekoladową żabę. Weasley uważał Parszywka za bezużytecznego, aczkolwiek był z nim związany. Przeraził się, gdy Krzywołap rzekomo zabił Pettigrew. Kiedy Ron dowiedział się, iż Peter jest sługą Voldemorta oraz zdrajcą Lily i Jamesa Potterów gotów był się jego pozbyć. Hermiona Granger mały|179px|Hermiona Granger Hermiona Granger poznała Pettigrew w 1991 roku pod postacią szczura, Parszywka. Jak okazało się, że Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka ta próbowała odnaleźć szczura. W 1994 roku we Wrzeszczącej Chacie Peter prosił ją o wybaczenie i pomoc. Ostatni raz Hermiona i Peter spotkali się w 1998 roku, w czasie potyczki w dworze Malfoya. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się o jego śmierci po walce. Śmierciożercy Śmierciożercy nie darzyli Petera sympatią i wykorzystywali jako sługę. W 1996 roku Narcyza Malfoy i Bellatriks Lestrange wydawały się być bardzo szczęśliwe widząc Pettigrew w mieszkaniu Severusa Snape'a na Spinner's End. Albus Dumbledore Kiedy Pettigrew uczył się w Hogwarcie, Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem. Możliwe, że się przyjaźnili, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, iż razem uczestniczyli w spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Kiedy Pettigrew zniknął, Dumbledore, tak jak inni, uwierzył, że Glizdogon poległ w walce z Syriuszem Blackiem. Dowiedział się prawdy dopiero w 1994 roku i powiedział Harry'emu Potterowi, iż Peter ma teraz dług życia wobec chłopca. Minerwa McGonagall mały|lewo|158px|Minerwa McGonagall Kiedy Minerwa McGonagall w 1993 roku wspominała Pettigrew, mówiła że żałuje, iż była dla niego trochę za ostra w latach jego edukacji w Hogwarcie. Była smutna z powodu jego rzekomej śmierci. Madame Rosmerta W 1993 roku Madame Rosmerta określiła go mianem "grubego małego chłopca, który zawsze włóczył się za Syriuszem i Jamesem po Hogwarcie". Rodzic Niewiele wiadomo o relacjach Petera z rodzicami. Kiedy Peter upozorował śmierć, jego matka nie mogła pozbierać się po wstrząsie, który przeżyła. Ministerstwo Magii pragnąc jej pomóc odznaczyło Pettigrew Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy. Dano jej także palec syna. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się, że Peter żyje. Etymologia * Nazwisko Pettigrew może pochodzić od słów petit (fr. mały) i grew ''(ang. ''wzrastać, rosnąć) lub gros (fr. gruby). Możliwe, że nawiązuje do angielskich słów petty (mało ważny) lub pet (zwierzę domowe). * Imię Peter pochodzi od greckiego słowa petros (skała). Jest to też imię jednego z apostołów, który był najbardziej zaufanym uczniem Jezusa. Za kulisami mały|207px|Peter jako figurka LEGO * W postać Petera wcielili się w adaptacjach filmowych: Timothy Spall (dorosły), Charles Hughes (młody) i szczur Dex (w postaci Parszywka). * Glizdogon występuje we wszystkich siedmiu tomach oraz filmach. W pierwszej i drugiej części jest jednak widoczny pod postacią szczura, a w Zakonie Feniksa tylko w myślodsiewni. * Pettigrew jako jedyny znany śmierciożerca był w dzieciństwie w Gryffindorze. * J.K. Rowling oznajmiła, że planowała ulokowanie Petera na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed Czarną Magią w Czarze Ognia. * J.K. Rowling napisała na Pottermore, że Tiara Przydziału wahała się między przydzieleniem go do Gryffindoru a Slytherinu. * W filmach Peter nie ma palca serdecznego w lewej ręce, a w książkach nie ma palca wskazującego w prawej. * Peter jest początkowo przyjazny wobec trio, później jego relacje z nimi stają się wrogie. * W filmach jest on nieco mniej tchórzliwą i bardziej złowieszczą postacią niż w książkach. Widać to m.in. w czwartym filmie, gdy zauważa Franka Bryce'a, złowrogo się uśmiecha, wyraźnie zamierzając go skrzywdzić. * W pierwszej części filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci Pettigrew nie został zabity przez swoją rękę, a jedynie oszołomiony przez Zgredka. Oznacza to, że mógł on w wersjach filmowych przeżyć i po zakończeniu wojny najprawdopodobniej trafić do Azkabanu, ale zważywszy na jego brak występu w kolejnej części bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że zaklęcie Zgredka go zabiło albo zginął on w ramach zemsty Voldemorta za pozwolenie na wypuszczenie więźniów z piwnicy. Powodem nie dania sceny z duszącą ręką było najpewniej to, że byłaby ona zbyt drastyczna dla filmu z oceną PG-13. Występowanie mały|Peter w wieku 15 lat|207x207px * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Animagowie Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoya Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Własności Ronalda Weasleya Kategoria:Rodzina Pettigrew Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy ca:Ben Babbaw de:Peter Pettigrew el:Πίτερ Πέτιγκριου en:Peter Pettigrew et:Peter Pettigrew fi:Peter Piskuilan fr:Peter Pettigrow it:Peter Minus ja:ピーター・ペティグリュー nl:Peter Pippeling ru:Питер Петтигрю sv:Peter Pettigrew vi:Peter Pettigrew